Diskussion:Hauptseite
Archiv Anfang bis 25. März 2008 Grundsätzliches, das beim Übersetzen beachtet werden sollte: *Es ist stilistisch notwendig, sämtliche Texte im Präsens zu schreiben. Die Artikel geben den Inhalt der Serie wieder und in der deutschen Sprache werden solche Inhaltsangaben allgemein gültig im Präsens geschrieben. Darüber hinaus wird zwar verlangt, sämtliche Artikel genauestens zu übersetzen, jedoch sollte dabei weder Grammatik noch Stil auf der Strecke bleiben. Stilistische Änderungen sind also vertretbar. Und BITTE führt eine Rechtschreibprüfung durch und kennzeichnet bereits überprüfte Artikel bitte. Qualität darf keine Frage von Bequemlichkeit sein. Mfg muellcraft Kalender *Auf vielen anderen Wikis habe ich die Funktion "Kalender" entdeckt. Hierbei kann bestimmte Ereignisse einem bestimmten Tag (Datum) zugeordnet werden. Sowohl Ereignisse im Handlungsverlauf als auch die der Produktion können so übersichtlich dargestellt werden. Könnte man sowas auch bei Lostpedia einführen? Oder gibt es schon sowas in ähnlicher Form? 12:30, 21. Mai 2007 (PDT) *Meinst du vielleicht den Zeitstrahl? 04:16, 21. Mai. 2007 (PDT) IRC Chat *Ich wäre dafür mal einen IRC Chat für die deutsche Lostpedia Seite einzurichten, damit man bei Fragen erst einmal versuchen kann direkt jemanden (zb Admin) zu erreichen, bevor irgendwo Fragen untergehen oder an falscher Stelle auftauchen. Beispiel siehe englische Lostpedia. 04:21, 21. Mai. 2007 (PDT) Spoiler Warnung für Folgen der Vierten Staffel *Da ja schon einige bei der dritten Staffel Probleme damit hatten, dass de.lostpedia.com auf dem aktuellen englischen Stand gehalten wird, gibt es jetzt ein paar Änderungen: **Für Beiträge, die sich auf eine bisher nicht in deutsch erschienene Folge beziehen, verwendet bitte zum Warnen. **Die Vorlage sollte nur bei Bezügen auf eine auch im Englischen nicht ausgestrahlte Episode verwendet werden. **Desweiteren wollen wir eine aufklappbare Vorlage für Textabschnitte in einem Beitrag noch nachreichen (wie bei fr.lostpedia.com) ... allerdings wissen wir noch nicht wie, für Hilfe wären wir sehr dankbar. **Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? **In ALLEN Themen in die wir was über in Deutschland unveröffentlichte Inhalte schreiben, die neue Spoiler Warnung oben rüber machen, oder erst ab dem Teil, wo dieser Inhalt anfängt?? **Und wann wollen wir die Warnung wegmachen, wenn die Folge auf Premiere kam, oder auf Pro7??? **Das mit dem aufklappbaren Teil finde ich gut, kann euch aber auch nicht helfen wie es geht --Mr.KnowItAll 12:04, 17. Feb. 2008 (PST) **Also wenn sich das gut trennen läßt, dann sollte die Warnung erst über den Abschnitt kommen, ab dem es um Informationen aus der vierten Staffel geht. Allerdings gibt es auch zu kurze Beiträge (z.B. GPS-Bake), oder zu wenig Informationen aus der dritten Staffel, oder die Zusammenhänge lassen sich nur schwer trennen, da wäre es dann einfacher, die Warnung ganz an Anfang zu setzen. **Und meiner Meinung nach, sollte die Warnung entfernt werden, wenn die Folge auf Premiere gelaufen ist. **Auch wenn nicht jeder Premiere besitzt (ich leider auch nicht) es geht um die Deutsche Erstausstrahlung und da dies meistens auf Premiere geschieht wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Falls es SF2 Pro 7 oder ATV+ jemals gelingt vor Premiere zu senden dann wird dies sicher berücksichtigt ansonsten aber hat Clark Taylor recht. Erstausstrahlung im Deutschsprachigem Raum.--Ben Amor 02:50, 18. Feb. 2008 (PST) **Gut, der Meinung bin ich auch. Wir sollten die Warnungen aber erst entfernen, wenn die Folge auf Premiere Serie ausgestrahlt wurde und nich nacht der ausstrahlung auf Premiere Direkt, falls Premiere das wieder so macht wie bei der 3. Staffel. **Und ich bin auch dafür das wir, wenn es möglich ist, die Warnung erst ab dem Teil im Artikel bringen, wo wirklich die Spoiler sind. --Mr.KnowItAll 03:11, 18. Feb. 2008 (PST) *Eine Klappbox für die Spoiler-Warnung ist nun vorhanden (Wenn keine Breite angegeben, dann sinds 600px). Vorschläge bitte auf Vorlage Diskussion:SpoilerBox. Beispiel der Verwendung siehe Frachtschiff. * Wie wäre es mit einem extra Spoiler-Balken denn ich finde, da ein Großteil der deutschen Lost-Fans kein Premiere besitzt, sollten wir uns dieser Tatsache anpassen und die Artikel kennzeichnen wie zb.: , 00:32, 24. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Um ehrlich zu sein, halte ich nicht gerade viel davon ... weiterlesen. 09:26, 24. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe geht man bei den Spoilerwarnungen nun nach der Erstausstahlung in Deutschland!? Dem zufolge gehen wir nach dem Sender FOX, der die Folgen ja nun zuerst ausstrahlt, noch vor Premiere und Pro7. So können die Warnungen dann am 15.06.08 für die erste Folge entfernt werden. Fals ich falsch liege bitte bescheid sagen.--Fandangoo 14:04, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Du hast recht. Aber natürlich werden nicht alle auf einmal entfernt, sondern immer nur die Informationen "freigegeben" die nur noch für ProSieben-Gucker einen Spoiler darstellen. Gruß 14:09, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Die jeweiligen Spoilerwarnungen (Balken und Boxen) findest du übrigens hier * Ich finde man sollte Spoiler Warnungen auch auf die Therorien ausweiten. Dabei können auch wiederlegte Theorien direkt überarbeitet werden. * Wichtig! In der Charakterenliste wird auch schon zu viel verraten! Man erfährt beim Stöbern schon durch den Status was passieren wird! --[Tom815] 13:55, 23. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Bitte an alle die heute Abend die "ESpoiler" und "ESpoilerboxen" nach Ausstrahlung von 4x05 entfernen werden: Einfach das "E" (von "ESpoiler") mit einem "F" (für "FSpoiler") austauschen und die Änderung von Englischer auf Free TV Spoiler ist vollzogen. Bitte nicht einfach nur entfernen da das spätere auffinden der nötigen Artikelteile ohne Kategorisierung kaum möglich und einfach nur mühsam ist. Danke an alle und Namaste! -- 08:57, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *** Und aus "SpoilerBox" wird "FSpoilerBox". Zu merken: F''' = 'F'ree TV, '''E = E'''nglisch. -- 08:59, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Copy & Paste *Könntet ihr BITTE von der englischen Lostpedia kopierte Artikel auch übersetzen. Ansonsten kann man ja gleich zur englischen LP gehen. --Nordlys 05:39, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Ich bitte um mehr Verständnis wenn mal ein Artikel nicht gleich übersetzt werden kann. Scheinbar ist der Anteil an englischsprachigen Lostpedianern ziemlich gering oder zumindest der Anteil der bereit zum übersetzen ist. Hin und wieder hat man einfach nicht die Zeit dazu will aber zumindest einen Basisartikel erstellen der von mehreren Lostpedianern dann bearbeitet werden kann. --Ben Amor 11:52, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *Wie gesagt, wenigstens die '''Links, Vorlagen, Kategorien und Infoboxen anpassen und mit markieren! Ansonsten hat man ja eigentlich gar nichts getan. 12:20, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) *'Hilfe:Artikel kopieren' - Ich habe jetzt mal eine Hilfe geschrieben, da ich heute schon wieder auf einen nur schnell mal eben kopierten Beitrag gestoßen bin. Damit auch jeder weiß, was mindesten getan werden sollte. Wir sind Ihre Konstante... *Finde ich sehr geil, sollten wir aber lieber umbenennen in "deine Konstante", da hier ja im allgemeinen auf allen Seite geduzt wird, oder hat jemand was dagegen? --Mr.KnowItAll 13:06, 4. Mär. 2008 (PST) **O.k. Hab das mal geändert. Ist mir in der Englischen Lostpedia aufgefallen und dachte es ist eine nette Idee! --Ben Amor 14:35, 4. Mär. 2008 (PST) Offene Fragen *Einige unsere "Offenen Fragen" wurden ja bereits im Laufe der Staffeln aufgeklärt. Meine Frage dazu " Besteht die Möglichkeit einen Artikel, eine Registerkarte oder gleich in der Theorien Registerkarte Einen Abschnitt zu erstellen in dem die Fragen (mit oder ohne Spoilerbox) beantwortet werden. Ich habe dies schon auf einigen andern Websiten gesehen und fände das dies in einem "Lexikon" recht praktisch". Dies ist eben nur ein Rohentwurf meiner Gedankengänge und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr einige Vorschläge zur Verbesserung oder Formatierung hättet. Falls ihr die Idee für absolut unnötig haltet hinterlasst bitte trotzdem eure Begründung oder Meinung zu dem Thema. PS: Wir müssen ja nicht immer warten bis uns die Englische Lostpedia alles vormacht, sondern könnten auch "einmal" eigene Maßstäbe setzen. Danke im Vorraus --Ben Amor 18:02, 11. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Bisher hat sich keiner dazu gemeldet was eigentlich eindeutig beweist das keiner wirklich Interesse oder Ideen zu dem Thema hat. Wie gesagt würde ich gerne einige Vorschläge bezüglich Offener Fragen / Beantworteter Fragen - Sektionen hören. Bitte um eure Anregungen oder Meinungen zu dem Thema! Danke --Ben Amor 05:54, 20. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube fast, dass das dann zu unübersichtlich werden würde. Des Weiteren würde es sich meiner Meinung nach nicht lohnen für ein paar Stichpunkte. Bei den Theorien ist das was anderes, da lassen sich ganze Artikel und Seiten drüber schreiben. Demnach kann ich mich der allgemeinen Enthaltung nur anschließen ;-) 09:57, 20. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Ich finde die Idee eigentlich ganz ok. Und wenn nicht so wie von Ben Amor beschrieben sollte man wenigstens hinter den bereits beantworteten Fragen einen Verweis setzten der zum Text führt wo die Lösung steht, oder wenigstens anmerken das diese Frage im weiteren Verlauf der Serie gelöst wurde.--Fandangoo 23:28, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Artikel der Woche *Wann wird der Artikel der Woche endlich wieder aktualisiert. Nichts gegen den "Zahlen" Artikel aber der steh da jetzt schon seit Anfang Jänner und ich denke das schon einige neue nennenswerte Artikel in der Zwischenzeit entstanden sind. Wer kümmert sich eigentlich darum bzw. wie wird der Artikel gewählt? Danke --Ben Amor 05:54, 20. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Bilder kategorisieren *Ich hätte mal eine kleine Bitte an alle Benutzer, die Bilder hochladen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr die Bilder sofort in Kategorien wie Kategorie:Promobilder von Lost, Kategorie:Bilder von Mikhail Bakunin, Kategorie:Bilder aus 3x20 usw. einordnet. Im Nachhinein ist das manchmal schwer zu machen, da man nicht genau weiß, woher die Bilder stammen. Für denjenigen der die Bilder hochläd sollte das jedoch kein Problem sein. Wenn ihr die passende Kategorie sucht, schaut hier nach: Kategorie:Bilder. Noch eins, wenn es die Kategorie nicht gibt, dann überlegt zweimal, ob sie gewünscht werden soll oder ihr sie erstellt. Wenn nur ein paar Bilder in dieser Kategorie landen, wie bei Widmores Opfer, dann macht es keinen Sinn eine Kategorie dafür zu erstellen (Es sollten schon 5 oder mehr Bilder vorhanden oder in Aussicht sein). Danke 09:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Probleme mit begrenzten Vorlagen *Ich weiß nicht wem es schon alles aufgefallen ist, aber bei manchen langen Seiten werden irgendwann die Vorlagen nur noch als Links angezeigt. Ich glaube mittlerweile den Übeltäter gefunden zu haben. Es ist die ep-Vorlage. Über diese Switch-Funktion scheint der Speicher oder so im nu aufgebraucht zu sein, deshalb werd ich die Vorlage, den englischen Vorlagen anpassen. Nur damit ihr euch nich wundert, wenn was komisch aussieht. 15:00, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *''Wartungsarbeit abgeschlossen'' - Mittlerweile sollten alle Links die über die ep-Vorlage zur Verfügung stehen, wieder funktionstüchtig sein. Wenns was nicht funktioniert, schreibt mich an! Für die Bearbeitung beachtet die Hinweise hier. 16:51, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Counter bis zur nächsten Folge *Kann den jemand aktualisieren? Die nächste Lost-Folge läuft erst am 29.05.08 --Nordlys 05:13, 19. Mai 2008 (PDT) **Erledigt! 07:17, 19. Mai 2008 (PDT) Admins * Mir ist in letzter Zeit auch aufgefallen, das Nordlys und EvelynPace hier nich mehr so viel machen, und würde von ihnen gerne wissen warum das so ist, und ob sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird? Kann ja sein das ihr grad im Prüfungsstress oder was auch immer seid, und im Moment keine zeit habt, aber bald wieder da seid. Oder wenn ihr einfach keine lust mehr habt hier was zu machen, wäre es auch nett, wenn ihr uns darüber informieren würdet, denn dann könnte man nämlich beim Oberadmin nachfragen, ober er nicht anderen Usern Adminrechte geben könnte, die vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit und Lust dazu haben. Ich und bestimmt auch einige andere würden sich bestimmt über eine Antwort von euch freuen. Nehmt das bitte nicht persönlich, kann ja immer mal sein, das man mal ne auszeit braucht, kann ich auch verstehen, aber wenn ihr kein Bock mehr habt, sagt es uns bitte. --Mr.KnowItAll 05:48, 23. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf: Dass Nordlys in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr und EvelynPace sich nicht unbedingt jeden Tag blicken lässt, finde ich eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm. Wenn keiner der Admins sich hier mehr sehen lassen würde, könnte man mal über so einen Schritt nachdenken, andere Admins zu ernennen. Da aber ClarkTaylor sehr aktiv ist und nicht sofort neue Admins ernannt werden sollten, sobald einer mal etwas anderes macht, außer tagein tagaus in der Lostpedia zu verbringen, finde ich, dass es so bleiben sollte, wie es aktuell ist. Gruß 05:58, 23. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Natürlich darfst du dich einmischen, ist ja ne Diskussionsseite ;-). Zu deiner Aussage: Ich hab auch nie gesagt, das sie jeden Tag hier sein sollen. Aber es ist halt selten, bzw. seltener geworden und deswegen habe ich ja auch geschrieben, das sie sich dazu vielleicht mal äußern sollten, vor allem wenn sie tatsächlich keinen bock mehr haben. Ich will ja auch keine Gründe wissen, sondern einfach nur ne aussage wie z.B. Nö, ich hab kein bock mehr -oder- Hab grade nicht so viel zeit, werde aber weitermachen. Ist doch nicht so schlimm da mal nachzufragen, oder? --Mr.KnowItAll 06:10, 23. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Ich finde es auch ein bisschen Schade, dass Nordlys und Evelyn nicht mehr so häufig da sind, aber solang ich noch da bin, und das wird solange der Fall sein bis ich mit einem Flugzeug auf einer einsamen Insel strande, finde ich nicht, dass wir unbedingt neue Admins brauchen. Nebenbei, wenn ich mal einige Tage nichts bei Lostpedia mache, dann bin ich entweder irgendwo, wo es keinen Computer gibt, grad im Unistress, oder arbeite intensiv an meinem "Zweitprojekt" (doch dazu später mehr...) 02:23, 25. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Mahlzeit. Ich sitze grad an meiner Magisterarbeit und bin deshalb erstmal bis Oktober nur sporadisch hier ;-) --Nordlys 10:18, 15. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Zweitprojekt? Jetzt hast du uns neugierig gemacht! --Ben Amor 03:37, 25. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Ich hab nochmal drüber nachgedacht. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nun auch nach und nach die deutschen Episodentitel bekannt gegeben werden und Artikel umbenannt werden müssen, wäre es vielleicht doch nicht schlecht noch einen Admin zu haben, der zumindest alle paar Tage mal reinguckt und solche Änderungen vornehmen kann. Ich denke da zum Beispiel an Anis Ben Amor. Man könnte das ja auch erstmal als Lösung auf Zeit andenken. http://de.lostpedia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:DerAndre#Empfehlung Gruß 15:43, 15. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Ich guck eigentlich alle paar Tage nach, aber bin wie gesagt grad im Unistress (bald Prüfungen fürs Vordiplom). Aber wenn es die allgemeine Meinung gibt, dass neue Admins gebraucht werden, werde ich mich natürlich nicht dagegen stellen. Ich würde dann ebenfalls Anis Ben Amor und zusätzlich DerAndre vorschlagen. 08:41, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich bin auch für Anis Ben Amor und DerAndre MfG --Mr.KnowItAll 09:09, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Falls hier schon nominiert wird: 1) Wahl DerAndre! 2) Wahl müsste zwischen Bugs Bunny und Mr.KnowItAll entschieden werden! Peace --Ben Amor 09:43, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Falls es neue Admins geben sollte, denke ich mal das diese ,wie beim Letzten mal, gewählt werden müssen, da ja nur der Oberadmin sie Freischalten kann. Ich habe deswegen nochmal eine Tabelle erstellt, in der jeder seine Stimme abgeben kann. --Mr.KnowItAll 14:28, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Ich wäre dafür das jeder 2 Stimmen hat und Selbstnominierungen nicht erlaubt sind. Ich wäre auch dafür, das wir einen Termin zum Nominierungsende wählen und eines zum Ende der Stimmenabgabe. Ich würde da den 30.06.08 für die Nominierung vorschlagen und den 15.07.08 zum Ende der Wahl. Wenn jemand was gegen meinen Vorschlag hat, kann er sich dazu gerne hier äussern.(PS: Ich hab die Namen der Nominierten der Reihenfolge nach in die Tabelle eingefügt, wie sie nominert wurden, es können natürlich auch noch andere User Nachnominiert werden.) --Mr.KnowItAll 14:28, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Da sich bisher keiner gegen diesen Vorschlag geäußert hat nehme ich an das die Wahlen zwischen dem 30.06.08 und dem 15.07.08 jetzt fix sind? Aber warum erst so spät eigentlich? --Ben Amor 09:39, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Das war nur ein Vorschlag, von mir aus können wir auch die Wahl zum 30.06.2008 beenden, oder auch schon früher. Wäre nett, wenn noch ein Paar Leute ihre Meinung dazu äussern. --Mr.KnowItAll 10:21, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *30.06.08 Ende der Wahlen ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, weil dies jedem, der vielleicht auch nicht so oft hier nachschaut, Zeit geben würde zu wählen. Für weitere Nominierungen bin ich persönlich nicht. Nebenbei, ich bin gegen die Wahlmöglichkeit Dagegen, weil niemand sich offen hier gegen jemanden aussprechen will (so wie bei der letzten Wahl) oder sollte. Darum habe ich diese Spalte entfernt . 10:27, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Also für alle: Ende der Wahlen am 30.06.2008! --Ben Amor 10:37, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Ich denke die Entscheidung ist endgültig gefallen. Was sind die nächsten Schritte bzw. wer meldet das jetzt dem Oberadmin? Namaste -- 07:16, 1. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Charaktere *Ich weiß nicht ob das schon mal diskutiert wurde, aber wäre es nicht besser die Charaktere so wie in der Englischen Wiki zu gruppieren. Sprich, das Camp der Überlebenden, die DHARMA Mitglieder, Die Anderen, Personen vom Frachter und Flashback Charaktere. Finde das viel übersichtlicher und besser strukturiert. Zudem entfallen bei solch einer Ordnung auch Diskussionen was Haupt- und Nebencharaktere sind. Beispielsweise wird oft darüber gestritten ob Nikki und Paulo den Hauptcharakter sind nur weil sie als solche im Abspann genannt werden obwohl sie, in der einen Folge die sie hatten, nichts zur Handlung beigetragen haben. --Fandangoo 16:30, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Habe angefangen die Charaktere neu aufzuteilen, da dem Anschein nach hier niemand etwas dagegen hat, das die Charaktere nach dem Vorbild der Englischen Wiki überarbeitet werden. Sollte doch jemand was dagegen haben könnt ihr ja noch bis morgen bescheid sagen, da ich bis jetzt nur die Crew vom Frachter und die DHARMA Leute aufgeteilt habe. Morgen werde ich dann auch die Änderungen an den Hauptcharaktere übernehmen und sie in Camp der Überlebenden umbenennen und einige Charaktere hinufügen die momentan unter Nebendarsteller stehen. --Fandangoo 02:45, 6. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Nur eine kleine Info! Wenn du normalerweise kein Feedback auf deine Vorschläge bekommst heißt das meistens das sich eigentlich keiner dafür interessiert! Da du aber schon begonnen hast, wollen wir mal sehen wie das am Ende aussieht! Und weiteres fungiert die Englische Lostpedia zwar als Vorbild, was aber nicht heißt das wir uns da nicht selber was überlegen dürfen, und alles sowie bei denen aussehen muss! Viel Glück bei deiner Arbeit! Peace --Ben Amor 05:46, 6. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ich will ja nicht rummeckern, und will auch keines Wegs deine Arbeit schlecht reden, aber: Portalseiten sind so etwas wie Aushängeschilder von Lostpedia. Sie werden mit am meisten besucht, deshalb dürfen dort keine Fehler und vor allem keine toten Links sein. Gehe deshalb bitte sicher, dass die Links auch dorthin führen wo sie hinführen sollen. Wenn es einen Artikel nicht gibt, dann kopiere ihn wenigsten aus der englischen Lostpedia und markiere ihn zum übersetzen (Geh aber sicher dass es den Artikel wirklich noch nicht gibt). 07:35, 6. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Das ist mir alles schon klar. Allerdings muss man sagen das die Englische Lostpedia in diesem falle wirklich wesentlich übersichtlicher ist. Die toten Links hatte ich nicht mehr gemacht da ich heute Mittag keine Zeit mehr hatte.Tschuldigung dass ich das dann so halbfertig hab da stehen lassen. --Fandangoo 15:08, 6. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Internet Explorer Hey Leute. Mal eine allgemeine Frage: Welche Browser benutzt ihr eigentlich? Ich bin Firefox-User, allerdings ist mir grade beim Internet Explorer aufgefallen, dass alle eigentlich abgerundeten Ecken (wie z.B. in den Vorlagen auf der HP) eckig sind. Ist das normal, bzw. liegt das nur an mir? Auch die SpoilerBox ist leicht verbugged. Im IE 7 und ohne die Parameter E1=4x12 usw. steht Ausklappen rechts neben der Box. Mit Parameter ist die Box halt nur eckig. Gruß 05:34, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Tja stimmt wohl, jetzt wo dus sagst und ich es auch mal ausprobiert habe ... aber wer benutzt schon den Internetexplorer. 06:13, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **'Optimiert für Mozilla Firefox' Avatare 75px|right Weiß irgendwer wo man Avatare (sowie rechts abgebildet) auch für Unternehmen, Firmen oder generell sonstige Avatare erhält. Bitte um Antwort. Peace -- 13:24, 21. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ich glaube, die müsstest du selber machen **Vielleicht findest du hier etwas 15:25, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Autoren Wie wäre es mit einer Autoren-Übersicht und Vorlagen für Autoren-Profile, der Einheit wegen? Ich hab vergebens danach gesucht. * Hier wäre auch Platz für "Favorisierte Themen" so das man im Zweifel einen Ansprechpartner hat, sollte es unkarheiten geben. * Oder: durch "Artikel-Patenschaften" erklären sich Autoren bereit Themen die sie besonders interessieren langfristig unter beobachtung zu halten und zumindest in der Formatierung usw zu pflegen, Jobs einzutragen und so weiter, also eine mini-Administration zu übernehmen. --[Tom815] 14:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Werkzeuge Es werden etliche Werkzeuge benutzt die z.t. schon vorhanden sind oder von den Überlebenden angefertigt werden (Schaufeln e.t.c.) vielleicht könnte man eine Kategorie dafür einführen? --[Tom815] 09:03, 24. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Insofern es die einzelnen Artikel gibt, kannst du so eine Kategorie gerne anlegen. Wenn es viele Artikel gibt, könnte man auch über ein Portal nachdenken. Allerdings bin ich strikt dagegen für über jedes ätzende Werkzeug einen Artikel anzulegen. 03:38, 25. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Dem schließ ich mich an. Aber man könnte ganz ähnlich wie bei Waffen einen Artikel erstellen, der die unwichtigen Werkzeuge beinhaltet und auf die Wichtigeren verweist. Des Weiteren könnte man dann Weiterleitungen von zum Beispiel Schaufel, dorthin erstellen. 11:14, 25. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich würde auch das Dynamit als Werkzeug ansehen weil es generell dieser Definition unterliegt und nur als Waffe "missbraucht" wird. --[Tom815] 15:35, 25. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Zufall? Nachkommen und Vorfahren von "Hugo de Groot" und Hans Van Eeghen! Link zur Auflistung (mehrere Seiten) Einige Vorfahren der "Van Eghens" sind direkt auf der ersten Seite aufgeführt! (siehe auch Hans Van Eeghen) Auf der vorletzten Seite steht: Jkvr. Caroline Liliane van Tets Born 26 September 1956 Jakarta, Java Married 10 March 1980 Capelle a.d.IJssel Hendrik de Groot, son of Arie Cornelis de Groot and Cornelia Wiggerina Heuvelman Born 16 October 1952 Capelle a.d.IJssel Auf der letzten Seite steht: Hugo de Groot en zijn geslacht, Amsterdam, 1983. by A. A. Vorsterman van Oyen Könnte er der Sohn von den "De Groots" sein, da es sich vom Geburtsdatum her nicht um folgende reale Personen handelt? * * Also zufällig die "DeGroots" und die "Van Eghens" in einer Auflistung? Das kann doch kein Zufall sein? Was denkt ihr dazu? Namaste! -- 04:39, 28. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Heute in Lost Ich arbeite gerade an einer Vorlage, die der der Today in Lost History der englischen Lostpedia gleicht. Nur falls jemand die selbe idee haben sollte, wollt ich bescheid sagen dass ich bereits daran sitze. 10:12, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, ich, guckst du hier. Aber ich habe im Moment leider nicht ganz so viel Zeit, sonst hätte ich da auch schon weiter gemacht. MfG --Mr.KnowItAll 10:22, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Mhhh, das is jetzt wahrscheinlich doof für dich, aber ich wollte das ein wenig anders als auf der englischen machen. Eher so wie bei der ep-Vorlage. Und zwar aus genau dem selben grund, wenn es zu viele Einträge in der switch-Fkt gibt, dann wird die vorlage irgendwann nich mehr dargestellt...und bevor das dann zum Problem wird, wollt ich das gleich anders machen. 11:07, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Mach ruhig, ist nicht schlimm, hab ja im moment eh wenig Zeit was zu machen. --Mr.KnowItAll 11:36, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Nich wundern das anscheinend nix passiert, ich such erstmal alles zusammen und erstells erstma bei mir aufn rechner. 04:03, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Offene Fragen die zweite Ben Amor hatte es ja bereits vor einiger Zeit angesprochen, allerdings ist da ja leider nicht viel draus geworden. Mein Vorschlag für Richtlinien: Offene Fragen werden in Artikeln über Episoden nie beantwortet (was ja auch nur logisch ist). In Artikeln über Personen bleiben offene Fragen so lange enthalten, bis sie im dt. oder deutschsprachigen Free TV beantwortet wurden. Beispiel Jack (als Hauptcharakter); "Frage: Wie alt ist Jack?", Frage wird auf ABC beantwortet, wandert in SpoilerBox. Nach der Ausstrahlung auf Fox kommt die Frage in die FSpoilerBox, nach der Ausstrahlung im Free TV wird sie gelöscht. Ich wäre auch dafür, eine Hilfe-Seite zu erstellen und eine Vorlage, ähnlich der in der engl. Lostpedia, um allgemein darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Gruß -- 00:03, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Design Hauptseite Leider hat die Hauptseite bei der Umfrage nicht so gut abgeschnitten. Und obwohl ich eigentlich dafür bin, einen gewissen Abstand zu der englischen Lostpedia einzuhalten, hab in letzter Zeit einen Schritt in die andere Richtung gemacht und möchte den Vorschlag machen, das Design, bzw. die Header aus der en.Lostpedia zu übernehmen. Die wirken ein wenig moderner, und frischer, daher auch professioneller. -- 00:12, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Wär ich dafür, da ich nich glaube, dass jemand ne bessere Designidee hat. 04:18, 15. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Lob Ich möchte mich hiermit bei allen Bedanken und ein großes Lob an alle aussprechen die in der letzten Woche so fleißig mitgearbeitet haben. Inerhalb von knappen 5 Tagen wurde hier einiges weitergebracht. Egal ob Liste der Spitznamen, Literarische Werke, das Kalender Portal, die Kleidung, das Design der Hauptseite mit den Headern, die Spoilerboxenen oder das ausbessern und updaten der Artikel. Und "last but not least" natürlich die Umfrage die uns auf die nötigen Veränderungen erst aufmerksam gemacht hat. Großartige Teamarbeit und ein Riesenlob an alle und ich meine wirklich alle, auch falls dein bearbeiteter Artikel nicht oben aufgelistet wurde. Namaste! -- 02:16, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Dem Lob kann ich mich nur anschließen. Ich war ja wegen Abi-Stress von März - Mai nicht so häufig hier, aber nachdem ich mich dann letztens wieder mehr hier umgesehen habe konnte ich feststellen, dass sich wirklich eine ganze Menge getan hat. -- EvelynPace 05:06, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Großartig und auf dass die Euphorie nich abreißt. Vielleicht sollte regelmäßiger (alle 3Monate oder so) eine Umfrage gestartet werden, die gewisse Probleme und Mängel aufdeckt. Des Weiteren hab ich mich persönlich durch die Umfrageergebnisse angespornt gefühlt etwas zu machen, wo ich einst sagte "Ach das ist nich so wichtig" oder " Ach das passt schon so". 06:11, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Deutsche Episodentitel Hat irgendjemand ne Ahnung was nun eigentlich mit den Episodentiteln ist? Ich meine bei Eggtown hat ich mir ja noch keine Sorgen gemacht, weil dafür keine ordentliche Übersetzung zu finden sein könnte, aber der Rest. Vor allem hab ich mehrere Quellen gefunden, die behaupten, dass bis zu 9ten Folge alle Titel nich übersetzt werden: (1), (2), (3). (Die letzten Beiden Quellen sagen sogar, dass die 10te Folge auf einmal wieder einen deutschen Namen bekommt, nähmlich Die Operation. Da ich dem allem nicht so ganz traue würd ich vorschlagen einfach noch etwas abzuwarten, und Tee zu trinken. -- 15:51, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab mich das auch schon gefragt und FOX Anfang der Woche mal eine Mail geschrieben - natürlich habe ich keine Antwort bekommen (wär ja auch zu schön gewesen). Warum das so ist, kann ich also auch nicht sagen. Ich habe aber sowieso das Gefühl, dass die komplette Synchronisation der 4. Staffel für'n Allerwertesten ist. Jeder, der die dt. Stimme von Daniel und Charlotte gehört hat, kann das vermutlich bestätigen. Dass aus Something Nice Back Home Die Operation gemacht wird wusste ich bisher auch noch nicht. Bin aber auch dafür, mit der Umbenennung noch ein wenig zu warten. Gruß -- 16:08, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Ich habe mich auch schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, wieso die deutschen Titel nicht bekannt sind, obwohl die Folgen doch schon auf Fox gelaufen sind. Ich fände es auch sehr seltsam, wenn die Titel nicht übersetzt werden, immerhin haben die ersten drei Folgen doch auch deutsche Titel bekommen und "The Constant" oder "The Other Woman" ist nun wirklich nicht schwer zu übersetzen. Dass aus "Something Nice Back Home" "Die Operation" gemacht wurde, habe ich bisher auch noch nicht gehört bzw. gelesen. Mit der Umbenennung der Artikel würde ich auf jeden Fall noch warten, solange nichts sicher ist. Woher sind eigentlich die deutschen Titel von Episode 1 - 3 bekannt? Ich hab sie auf einigen Seiten gelesen, aber auf der Seite von Fox Channel habe ich gar keine Episodentitel gefunden. -- 17:51, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Genau das ist es eben. FOX Germany hat ja ohnehin eine ziemlich magere Internetpräsenz, und von denen kommen keine Infos über die Titel. Wie bereits gesagt, hab ich die Betitelung so bei serienjunkies.de und fernsehserien.de gefunden (auch für die ersten 3 Folgen), wobei diese beiden Seiten eigentlich immer ziemlich akkurat sind. Mittlerweile nehm ich einfach an, dass die zuständigen Leute bei FOX im Urlaub sind, das einfach vergessen haben oder es unstimmigkeiten mit der Chefetage gibt, weswegen sie einfach (noch) keine deutschen Titel herausgegeben haben. 18:17, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ***Und nicht auf E-Mails antworten -- 19:03, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ****Laut Serien Wiki passen die Episodentitel bis auf Episode 4x06 die dort "Die Andere Frau" lautet. Ich beziehe meine Episodentitel immer von dort da die am aktuellsten und zuverlässigsten sind. Namaste!-- 02:49, 21. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage:Bild Ich habe mir mal die Mühe (naja...) gemacht, und die englische Vorlage:Image hier eingeführt. Damit ist es nun viel leichter Bilder zu kategorisieren. Anstatt ständig schreiben zu müssen Kategorie:Bilder von XYZ, Kategorie:Bilder aus XYZ kann man nun einfach schreiben , die Dateien werden dann automatisch zugeordnet. Sicherlich fehlen noch ein paar Kategorien, mir sind nicht auf Anhieb alle eingefallen. Schließlich haben wie einige Kategorien, die die Amis nicht haben. Fehlende Kategorien dürfen gerne nachgetragen werden. Bitte darauf achten, dass die jeweilige Ergänzung 5 mal eingetragen wird. Ansonsten, sagt mir bescheid, dann mach ich das. -- 19:15, 19. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Apropos Bilder. Hat eigentlich schon jemand herausgefunden warum gewisse Bilder in den Infoboxen nicht mehr angezeigt werden Oder ist dies nur bei mir so. (Beispiele:Pam oder ihr Ehemann) Namaste! -- 03:39, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Ich bin dran, irgendwie liegt es daran, dass es keinen Eintrag Flachback gibt und somit auch das Bild ausgeblendet wird... 04:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Alles erledigt, ein Parameter war falsch gesetzt. 04:55, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Danke und Namaste! -- 08:23, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Fehler in der Datenbank * Bei mir kommt im Moment fast jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Seite anklicke oder bearbeite die Meldung: "Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage". Weiß jemand, woran das liegt? Die englische Lostpedia funktioniert nämlich. -- 14:47, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Ich habe es auch und kann kaum einen Artikel aufrufen. Nach dem ich die Animation der Oceanic 6 hochgeladen habe konnte ich den Artikel nicht einmal mehr besuchen um etwaige Änderungen durchzuführen. Ich glaube aber nicht das es an dem "GIF" liegt. Vielleicht aktualisiert der "Oberadmin" ja gerade die Wiki Version. Hoffentlich nur das! Namaste! -- 15:01, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Geht mir genauso, ich dachte dass es vielleicht am server liegen könnte, da ich aber bei der englischen Lostpedia, die ja auf dem selben server liegt, keine solche fehlermeldungen hatte, würde ich auch vermuten, dass Admin etwas an der Version oder der gleichen macht. 15:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Erreicht irgendwer von euch den Artikel Oceanic 6 schon wieder? Namaste!-- 02:49, 21. Jul. 2008 (PDT)